Deja Vu
by Starstrukkxxx
Summary: After the events of the justice five league, Tyson, Kai and the G-revolutions thought they'd finally catch a break, no such luck. With new enemies coming at them from every corner, they must reunite once more and take the world championships by storm. Are they doomed to fail or will they succeed and manage to save the sport of Beyblade from being tainted once again?
1. Chapter 1 - The Return of Dranzer

**Chapter 1- The Return of Dranzer**

"What took you so long Balcov?"

"I'm sorry sir, but their securities were much tougher than we'd anticipated, it was a struggle to get through them and even so we only have a limited time to put our plan into action."

"Then what are you waiting for you fool, get me out of here, I have an incompetent Grandson to deal with"

"As you wish sir!" He grabbed the stolen keys from his pocket and unlocked the older man's cell door. "We have five minutes to escape before their security officers catch up with us"

"Fool! Were my instructions not clear?!"

"I'm sorry sir, but like I said, their securities were stronger than we'd anticipated."

"I am not impressed Balcov, you're lucky you didn't fail, or the consequences you'd be faced with, would be, most dire."

"My apologies sir, it won't happen again."

"You would want to hope so Balcov, have you rounded up the recruits like I asked?"

"Yes sir, they are all waiting for you back at your mansion."

"Excellent, I suppose your work will suffice, for now at least. But be warned, if my full orders aren't pulled off flawlessly from now on, I won't be so, lenient, next time, am I understood Boris "

The purple haired man physically gulped "Yes sir, thank you sir, now we must take our leave!"

"Just you wait Kai" The older man muttered, "You will rue the day you betrayed Voltaire Hiwatari."

* * *

"Tyson watch it!" Kai Hiwatari growled, jumping up and clutching his algebra papers that had been seconds away from being shredded to pieces, tightly to his chest.

"Oh gee Kai, I'm really sorry, I miscalculated that launch big time, I'd better keep practising, I can't lose my edge!" Tyson said quickly, sounding sincere.

"Yes practise, but not here when I'm trying to do my homework." Kai answered, "Go to another part of the park."

"Oh yeah I forgot, being a prep school boy and all that, you have like piles of work to do, why can't you just go to a public school like everyone else?"

Kai narrowed his crimson eyes and glared at the Dragon. "Because I need a good education Tyse, I can't blade my whole life, as much as I'd love to" he answered, scooping up Tyson's silver blade and handing it to his friend.

He should have known Tyson wasn't finished yet, he withheld a groan as Tyson dropped down next to him. "Well why not; you're easily the best blader in the world!"

"I believe you bet me in that title match, am I right?" Kai drawled, resting his back against his favourite tree.

"That title match was unimportant, you're battle against Brooklyn, how you put everything you had into beating him, you taught him, and everyone else in that stadium what it really means to be a blader, that's why you're the best blader in the world, not me, I have the title, but you just are. I'll let you get back to your work, there's food in the fridge back at the dojo if you get hungry, help yourself, I mightn't be back for a couple of hours, I've a lot of training to do" Tyson pushed himself to his feet and started to walk away, "Oh and Kai!"

"Hmm?"

"Think about what I said, I'll see you later okay."

"Yeah whatever" Kai replied, before he turned back to his papers. "Stupid Tyson" He mumbled, "I hate it when that idiot says something intelligent!"

"Well wasn't that touching, who would have thought the heartless Kai Hiwatari would end up be-friending that irritatingly loud-mouthed bluenette" Kai knew that voice, it was familiar to him, oh so familiar, but who was it? He whirled around and his eyes widened.

"Carlos?" The other boy gave a cruel smirk in response. He looked the same as he had so many years before, the same light red bandana and black skull shirt with a blue sleeveless vest.

"Long time no see, huh Kai, glad to know you remember me." Kai growled "What do you want Hiruta?!"

"Straight to the point as usual huh? Glad to see that hasn't changed, but I must say, I find it quite strange to see that our once merciless captain has gone soft."

Kai growled, "Care to put your Beyblade where your mouth is Carlos."

"I don't see how much good you'll be without your precious bitbeast" Kai gasped, "Yes that's right, I heard all about your heroics at the Justice five tournament, I also heard about Dranzer sacrificing itself to revive you. You're nothing without your bitbeast Kai and I will finally get my long awaited revenge on you with my own bitbeast that I was kindly given."

"Who gave you a bitbeast?"

"Beat me and I'll tell you, though I highly doubt you will!"

"Well we'll just see about that! Bring it on" He grabbed his blade from his pocket and loaded his launcher.

"Don't we need a beydish?"

"Who needs a bey dish when we've all this open space, so put your blade where your mouth is and bring it on!"

"Now, now Kai, patience"

"Patience was never my strong point, now quit stalling and battle me!"

"Fine then, let's go.

"3-2-1 Let it rip!" The two blades crashed to the dirt at lightning speed, spinning furiously. "I don't need a bitbeast to beat a chump like you, got that Carlos."

"You're all talk Kai, that's all you've ever been!"

"Hn, we'll just see about that, when both you and your blade are kissing dirt. Go Dranzer, finish him off!"

"Pathetic"

Kai growled. "Having a bitbeast doesn't make you a better blader, despite what you may think Carlos!"

"Well we'll let my Skyron decide that! Skyron rise!" Carlos shouted, a beam of light shot from his black blade as a Dark dragon arose into the sky. "Kai say hello to my Skyron, it'll be the last thing you'll ever see before you're blade is left in pieces."

"We'll just see about that, Dranzer attack"

Kai's eyes widened, as his blade bounced harmlessly off of Carlos' "It's no use Kai, every move you make will be futile, it'll have no effect!"

Kai groaned, he was finished, but he wasn't going to give up, not until the bitter end. By now a small crowd had gathered around them.

"Just give it up Kai, you're finished."

"Sorry Carlos, not gonna happen, I didn't get good by giving up, I got good by fighting to the bitter end every time and never giving in!" Kai glared defiantly at his opponent.

"Dranzer may not be in my blade, but she'll always be with me!" As if a cue a red light shot from the sky and straight down towards Kai's blade. He gasped "Dranzer?" His blade illuminated brilliantly and Kai felt a smile grace his features, "Guess whos back Carlos, looks like you're finished!"

"It can't be, it's not possible, Dranzer's gone, she sacrificed herself for you how could she have returned?"

"Of course!" Kai said in realization "It all makes sense to me now, Dranzer is a Phoenix, and Phoenix's never die, when one dies another is born from its ashes, that's what happened with Dranzer, she took quite the beating against Brooklyn, she needed time to revitalize, but now she's back and stronger than ever, and you're in big trouble, this match has only just begun!"

"Kick his ass Kai!" A voice called, he turned to see Tyson pushing his way to the front of the crowd. "He's nothing compared to you and Dranzer"

Kai smirked and turned back to the match, "Show no mercy Dranzer, he's all yours!"

"I order you to defeat him Skyron, lock him in a tight grip, make sure he can't escape from it!"

Kai growled as Dranzer was caught in a death grip, he'd seen a move like this before, but he couldn't remember how to escape it! "Kai get Dranzer to fly up, remember the match against the Majestics, they used the same move!" Kai's eyes widened in remembrance,

"Right" Kai mumbled, "That's right!"

"Dranzer fly up as high as you can and shake him off!" The phoenix did as Kai had said and shot up towards the sky. "Bad move Carlos, you're finished!"

"What are you - no way!" Carlos could only watch in horror as his blade shot back to the ground, with a loud thwack followed by Kai's who with perfect precision landed on top of the black blade sending it flying past Carlos's ear and smashing to the ground, unmoving. Kai had won, his dranzer blade shot into his hand, his bitbeast back where he belonged.

"Alright Kai! Awesome, how'd you get Dranzer back?" Kai smirked, giving Tyson a look that said he would explain later.

"No way, how did you beat me, How?!"

"Like I told you, you can't just win with a bitbeast, now I believe we had a deal, who do you work for and who gave you Skyron?!"

_**Hey everyone, this is the first beyblade story I've posted in almost 3 years, so I hope you like it, please review, favourite or follow, I'll be grateful for any constructive criticism I recieve, but I hope you like it:)**_


	2. Chapter 2-The Second Attack

**Chapter 2 – The Second Attack.**

_**Previous Chapter: '**__Like I told you, you can't just win with a bitbeast, now I believe we had a deal, who do you work for and who gave you Skyron?!'_

Carlos' face twisted into a cruel smirk, "Oh both of you know him very well, especially you Kai since he's a relation of yours" Kai froze,

"You're lying, it can't be my grandfather, he's in prison."

"Correction, he _was _in prison, he's the one who gave me my bitbeast, now if you excuse me, I've got to jet!" Carlos turned and ran away and Tyson barely had time to steady Kai before he crashed to the floor.

"Kai I-"

"Leave me alone" Kai said icily

"But Kai-"

"I mean it Tyson, GO AWAY!"

"But-" Tyson tried again.

"Dammit Tyson, what part of leave me alone don't you understand? GET LOST" Kai was breathing heavily now as the shock of what had happened began to sink in.

"But I- Fine, just don't take your anger or whatever the hell you're feeling right now out on me"

"Wait Tyson, I-" But the pissed off bluenette had already left. Kai swore under his breath, this couldn't be happening, Voltaire couldn't have escaped, he just couldn't have, how could it be possible? Kai felt bad for snapping at Tyson, showing emotion was still a foreign concept to him and he tended to lash out at people when he didn't know what else to do or how to deal with whatever it was he was feeling. But at the moment his mind was whizzing a mile a minute, if Voltaire was back the first thing his evil twisted mind would think of was to go after the four sacred bit-beasts, he would be angrier than ever now since Kai had betrayed him when he re-joined the bladebreakers before their first world tournament.

He shook his head trying to disperse any troubling thoughts that clouded his mind, and continued walking through the park in an attempt to clear his head.

He was wary as he continued on, he knew that there was a huge chance another of Voltaire's bladers could come from anywhere prepared to fight, but this time he was ready, this time he had Dranzer back.

Meanwhile, Tyson Granger was seething, he got it that finding out about Voltaire was a shock for Kai, but he didn't have to be such an ass about it. Grumbling under his breath irately about stupid sourpusses he took Dragoon from his pocket and stroked its bit-piece.

"We better be on the lookout Dragoon, we don't know when one of Voltaire's new recruits will attack, but right now we need to train, so get ready!" He loaded his launcher, pulled out his ripcord and sent dragoon flying into the dirt spinning furiously.

"Okay Dragoon, let's do this, remember our battle with Kai, remember how I could control you by a couple of simple movements? We need to try restoring that connection, so we're going to train from dusk 'til dawn, alright buddy." Tyson closed his eyes concentrating as much as he possibly could. "Alright Dragoon, let's do this" He flicked his wrist and grumbled in annoyance when it didn't work, he tried another couple of times in quick succession until he got it to finally move. He was exhausted; he'd forgotten how much energy that much concentration and power-sharing took. "Good job buddy, we'll keep going alright, we're not going to stop until we master it!" He was about to concentrate on making his blade veer left when Dragoon was knocked out of the dirt, he caught sight of another blade for a moment before it disappeared just as quickly"

He scooped Dragoon up; making sure the silver blade was unharmed before running in the direction the opposing beyblade had attacked him from. He barely caught a glimpse of brown hair before it disappeared into the shrubbery and sent Tyson chasing again.

"If you want to fight, then stop being such a coward and show yourself!" Tyson shouted hoping that whoever was running had heard him. He just heard a mocking chuckle come from ahead and picked up speed.

He burst out of the shrubbery to find himself face to face with a Bey-dish and glared On the opposite side stood a teenage boy a little older than Tyson, with dark brown hair and golden eyes, he grinned mockingly at the bluenette and threw his blade up in the air and caught it again not speaking a word. "So are you just going to stand there dumbly or are you going to fight." The response was a cruel smirk aimed his way as the opposing player loaded his launcher.

"Guess you're not a man of many words, reminds me of someone else I know, so bring it on then so I can put you out of your misery."

"You wish champion!" The voice was gruff and short.

"Oh so you do speak, fine lets blade, you're finished!"

"Such confidence from someone who's going to lose!"

"I'm not going to lose, you got that weirdo, I'll destroy you and your blade."

"The names Kyo, and I wouldn't be so sure about that!"

"Well what are you waiting for? 3-2-1 let it rip!" The two blades crashed into the dish, crashing into each other with such ferocity both bladers were almost knocked off their feet.

"Come on Dragoon lets beat this creep!" Dragoon tore towards Kyo's blade crashing into it with so much power the other blade should have flew out of the stadium, but there was no effect, it didn't even seem to damage the enemy beyblade.

"How? That move should have finished you!" Tyson was in shock, he wished Kenny were here so he could analyse what was making this other blade so strong, of all days for Kenny to work in his parent's restaurant, it would be the day when two mysterious bladers had viciously attacked he and Kai out of nowhere.

"Ready to give up yet?"

"Not gonna happen! Dragoon galaxy turbo twister, finish him!" He heard a laugh coming from Kyo and whirled towards him.

"Whats so funny pal?Huh" Then he saw what happened! "No way, how?" That's when it hit him.

"Dragoon, stop attacking and just spin on the spot, wait for him to attack, when he attacks attack too!" Dragoon obliged and stayed where he was spinning solidly. Kyo seemed to get tired of waiting and ordered an attack. "Alright Stormagyn, rise!"

Tyson gasped as he saw the bitbeast, at first he couldn't tell what it was, then he saw it clearly, it was a large bird, a raven to be precise with sleek dark wings and cruel beady eyes. He'd never seen anything like it, this is Stormagyn, a bitbeast that was kindly given to me, "Stormagyn, dark lightning storm attack!"

Tyson was at a loss, he'd never seen this move before, it was like a mixture of Dragoon's storm attack and Lee's dark lightening and it was advancing towards dragoon fast, "Dragoon try counter attack with galaxy turbo twister!" Both moves attacked with equal ferocity but Tyson seemed to have the upper-hand. He grinned, "Looks like this battle is mine!"

"I wouldn't be so sure" Without warning another blade shot into the dish.

"No way, that's not fair!" Tyson yelled as he watched the two blades surround Dragoon.

"Who said anything about being fair?" a new voice said as he saw another figure approach the dish!

Tyson growled

"I don't care I'll take on and beat both of you if I have to!"

"We'll just see about that! You're outnumbered Tyson Granger, this match is ours. The names Rika by the way! Kyo and I are going to destroy you with our famous tag team attack and soon enough you'll be left to pick up all the little pieces of your precious blade from the dirt."

"You talk big Rika, but can you back it up?"

"Well why don't you just wait and see when I call out my Hydron and finish you off for good!"

Before she had a chance Tyson heard another voice. "Two against one isn't fair, or do neither of you understand basic mathematics?"

"Ugh what's he doing here?" Kyo grumbled, "I thought Carlos was supposed to destroy him!"

"Well Carlos failed, so let's see how tough you are when we even out the score!"

Tyson resisted the urge to cheer when Kai's Dranzer blade landed in the stadium.

"Man Kai, you couldn't have come at a better time, they would have destroyed me if you didn't come when you did!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever Tyson, just shut up and get your head in the bey-battle!"

"Some things never change!" Tyson grumbled turning back to the dish trying to resist slapping his friend for being such an ass.

"Alright Dragoon, galaxy turbo twister!"

"Dranzer blazing gigs Turbo attack!"

The moves merged together and launched itself towards the two opposing blades sending them flying from the dish and crashing to the ground. "And that's what you call a tag team attack!" Tyson taunted catching Dragoon in his hand and turning to smile at Kai,

"Thanks man, if you hadn't come when you did Dragoon and I would've been toast, I owe you buddy!"

"Hn whatever, we've got bigger problems, we need to speak to Mr Dickenson about Voltaire!"

"We have to try warn Rei and Max too!" Tyson added,

"Yeah, come on, we'll talk later, we've got to deal with this little problem first!"

"I wouldn't call Voltaire escaping a 'little problem'"

At Kai's piercing glare he looked towards his feet. "You know, we're going to send him right back to prison right, he doesn't stand a chance against us!"

Kai gave a weak smile, he wanted to believe Tyson was right, but he couldn't ignore the wary feeling in his gut that it was going to be a lot more difficult than the last time. And as Tyson and Kai made their way to the BBA headquarters in an awkward silence, neither boy had any idea just how right Kai was.

_**Hey:) Thank you so much to my reviewers, your reviews made me smile so thank you:)**_


End file.
